Файл:FNAF 4 "BREAK MY TIME" MASHUP ORIGINAL (TLT
Описание I mashed the two instrumentals and the two acapellas of the song "BREAK MY MIND" by DAGames and the song "I got no time" by The Living Tombstone, both songs of FNAF 4, all in one mashup song and music video. I decided to make this mashup because since they were published, both songs have preferably competition among fans, since both are FNAF 4. To end this preference competition between the two, I decided to combine them and make them mashup, something that was not easy. As I said, it was not easy to make mashup, since both songs have a very different strokes for minute, so I had to give a new pace for both sound good to put them together. I made several attempts, a total of 3, and the first two did not like, so I tried a third time and was mashup as seen now. When I made the mashup of the two songs, I made the complete mashup of the two instrumentals, very difficult to do, because both songs are very different, and so are the acapellas. At the end I did, but unfortunately, I could not make acapella alone, because he could not rescue the complete acapella BREAK MY MIND. To make the video, I made an edition, taking several parts of 4 different videos SFM, made by fans. If these SFMs animators are reading this or who is reading know, tell them that was not my intention to rob them of their SFM, no, I took them to perform the vizualización of the mashup, and to not remain empty-handed I gave them credit at the end of the video, and I will give them credit in the description below. The beats per minute late mashup, and both songs were chosen for 150. If you liked the mashup, please give like the video, share it with your friends and subscribe :) *You can go to my Twitter and give suggestions for new mashups Twitter: https://twitter.com/NamyGaga1 Download FREE: http://www.mediafire.com/download/j3au15gvf7p485h/FNAF 4 BREAK MY TIME (TLT & DAGames MASHUP).mp3 Download Intrumental: http://www.mediafire.com/download/46otq1f8dc1d9i5/FNAF 4 BREAK MY TIME (TLT & DAGames MASHUP) Instrumental.mp3 The Living Tombstone: https://www.youtube.com/user/TheLivingTombstone DAGames: https://www.youtube.com/user/DiamondArmadaOnline I Got No Time: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YREhVveHq9k BREAK MY MIND: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xhdNa3iy5rw The THUMBNAIL used in this video, was created by artist AnthonyBlender. Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrA1Xfk02Df2hLJLaWEP4rA DA: http://anthonyblender.deviantart.com/ THUMBNAIL: http://anthonyblender.deviantart.com/art/SFM-FNAF4-Five-Nights-at-Freddy-s-4-569038016 SFM used: XGamerbroX Dasian: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psg070L6jzw PHIazkals: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n4hGZQ5A32A Luner Animator: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-B2wcOXpATE Maxie: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QLYqwzIbzkg _____________ "Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." (TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS) ALL RIGHTS RESERVED ©Namy Gaga ©The Living Tombstone ©DAGames ©XGamerbroX Dasian ©PHIazkals ©Luner Animator ©Maxie ______________ fnaf five nights at freddy's song the living tombstone dagames DAGaMES mashup break my mind i got no time namygaga fnaf 4 download instrumental acapella music video original tlt sfm animation Категория:Видео